Writing life and death
by Tenshi-no-Megami
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki finally has the power to change the world with the use of a pen. But not in the way you would usually think.  one-shot


**_This was meant to be a death note/bleach fanfic, but I changed my mind. Now it's a difrent anime on a new chapter (using Bleach characters.)_**

**_Anime used: Death _****_Note_**

**_Writing Life and Death._**

_**" -Hiro Tsuma (54) arrested for the murder of 6 children, 4 women and 1 male.**_

_**-Miko Siuge (37) arrested for the rape of 15 year old Hana Yumi.**_

_**-Mayumi Lee (13) arrested for-"**_

"This world is a mess." spat the orange haired teen as he continued writing down the names of the vast criminals who's faces and details appeared on his television screen.

"What's the matter Ichigo? Tired of the note book already?" the black haired woman chuckled darkly, midnight black wings pressed firmly against her back to take up as little space as possible in the tiny bedroom. Said man rolled his eyes and continued his work.

"I shall not let this world rot into the hell it is becoming."

"Ichigo why so serious? This is, after all, a game."

"Being God is no game Rukia. I possess an illegal note book, one with the power remove life for a human beings instead of giving it. I shall use its power to strike fear into the monsters who walk this earth, who kill the innocent for the pleasure of feeling a knife cut skin. I shall make them pay, for justice strikes the guilty and I am justice."

The woman laughed, her smirk never leaving her face. "My my. Ye humans are so ...interesting."

**Two Months Ago**

Ichigo Kurosaki sat at his table in his classroom, people around him mumbling, smothering laughter with fake coughs and sending notes. The teacher continued with the lesson, not paying attention to her students, who seemed to have returned the favour.

"Right, so Kurosaki," the teacher called out to the teen. "If x=9 that what does y equal?"

"12." he answered nonchalantly, not failing to miss the low muttered comments such as 'smart-arse' and 'show-off'. Ichigo paid no heed to his fellow classmates and continued to stare blankly out the window. Just then, the bell rang and multiple students left their seats, as did Ichigo's friends. Chad, Uryuu, Tatsuki and Renji took a seat next to the 'strawberry'.

"Did you hear?" Tatsuki began as she pulled out the seat. "Apparently Toshiro Hitsugya has a 'Life Book'."

"Serious?" Renji gasped.

"Uh-huh, and he was caught talking to his shinigami reciting the rules of a Life Book."

"Such as...?" Chad persuaded.

" 'You can't bring back the dead' and 'you can make a woman pregnant and choose the gender of the child'."Ichigo seemed unimpressed by the news.'A life book can not stop criminals from murdering and robbing' thought he. The voices of his friends began to fade as he stared out the window. Just than something caught his eyes. Whatever it was, it had fallen from the sky. 'Though, that is impossible..' thought Ichigo.

But curiosity killed the cat.

Ichigo gave his friends a quick "Excuse me for moment." , before hurrying out the classroom door. He exited the building and strolled over to where the black object laid. Upon reaching the item he realised it was nothing more than a notebook. The black leather cover was now wet due to the dew of the early morning grass. Ichigo picked up the notebook and noticed that there was writing on the cover. The orange haired teenager's eyes widened as he read the two words.

Death Note.

Ichigo could not believe it. He remembered that his mother used to tell him stories of the disasters and problems Death Notes have caused over the years, but he never actually thought the stories were true.

'If they are true,' he thought, 'That means I can kill people with some ink and a pen. That all I need shall be a name and face. That I have the power to change the world and destroy evil!' Ichigo looked around him before shoving the Death Note in his jacket's inner pocket and walking away to rejoin his friends.

After school Ichigo walked home alone, dismissing the offers from some of his classmates for him to join them in going to the cafe. He arrived home, took of his shoes and went to his room. Taking out the Death Note, Ichigo placed it down on his counter and stared at it.

'It's probably a fake. Death Notes don't exist.' he stared as the cover for another moment before giving into the temptation. He read the instructions, 'Just for something to laugh at.'

_**The human whose name is written in this note shall die.**_

_**This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.**_

_**If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.**_

_**If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.**_

_**After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds**__._

"What a load." Ichigo laughed as he flicked through the pages. None of them had been written upon. He stood up from his desk and decended the stairs, taking one step at a time carefully as questions about the notebook ran through his mind. The temptation to test it was strong but Ichigo tried his best to dismiss it...

.. To no avail.

Ichigo was already thinking of someone to test the notebook out on as he returned to his bedroom, collapsing onto his chair, pulling out a pen. With no luck, Ichigo sighed and turned on the T. that's when he saw Inoue (23) druggie, murder and was now ( at this very moment) being arrested for robbery. She was inside Kurkara town bank where she was holding 5 people hostage, one of which was in her grasp, a .45 in her hand.

"She'll do." thought the teen as he flipped the notebook for a random page.

There he wrote her name. Nothing more. Now all he had to do was wait.

10 seconds... Nothing.

20 seconds... Still nothing.

30-40... Same result.

After a minute Ichigo dropped the pen on the table and grabbed the remote, finger on the red button.

"_Wait a minute_," the news presenter urged her viewers, pressing her finger to her ear. "_Something is happening to the suspect_."

The camera man than moved the shot from the woman and focused it on Inoue who was clutching her heart. She let out a cough, blood running down her chin and splattering on the terrified hostage in front of her. Inoue than collapse to the floor and the cops took their chance to save the stared at the T.V. screen in disbelief. His gaze shifted to the Death Note than quickly back to the television where the camera was focused back on the news woman who began speaking.

"_This just in, Orihime Inoue is dead! I repeat, Orihime Inoue is dead_!"

"...Interesting."

Ichigo jumped back in terror as an unfamiliar voice echoed in his room. The velvet-like sound began carving itself into his mind as he searched, scanning his room for the intruder.

Then, there it was.

There SHE was.

Hidden (yet still noticeable) she stood in the darkest corner of his bedroom. The light from his television (the only source of light) was just enough for Ichigo to make out her figure and a few other minor was small (that, he was sure of) about 154cm, her skin was pale , snow-like even, and her hair was as black as ravens. She wore no shoes, her bare feet supporting her body on his wooden floorboards. She casually lifted a foot and rubbed it against her opposite leg. The sound of the friction that the movement made was louder than any other noise that entered his room through an open window or door as Ichigo continued to stare. She wore a dress, no, a rag would be a better description, a plain bleached-white rag that looked as if it had been recently bought. Not a trace of dirt or dust rested on this rag. And her face, out of the amount of light he was given, Ichigo could only make out her smile, her evil, manipulative smile, creeping into that porcelain like face that sat on her neck.

"It seems as though you realised how it works." she spoke, not leaving her spot in the corner. "You can provide me with great entertainment if you continue to use that notebook, Ichigo Kurosaki."

The said teen's lungs felt as if they had decided to lodge themselves into his throat but he still spoke."Who are you?"

The woman just smiled and stepped out from the darkness of the corner. What he saw shocked Ichigo.

The woman had wings.

Large, coal black wings. They were bigger than her in length and width. The raven haired woman also carried a sword, a snow-white sword.

"'Who am I?' Why, Ichigo, you should know."

"Who Are You?" the teen growled.

The woman smirked "I am Rukia Kuchiki...

... your shinigami."

**Two Weeks Later**

_'So far, 140 criminals have died this week, giving it a total of 296 criminals altogether. They have all died from heart attacks. People suspect the murderer to be Kira, a mysterious and anonymous person who has gained the respect of some, disgust of others and fear from all. He will pass judgement on the innocent and save us all.'_

"Heh, it is working." Ichigo smirked as he turned off the news.

"Did you say something?" his shinigami asked, taking another cherry from its stem and popping it into her mouth.

"People know that I am here to help them." he answered.

"What the fuck are you? Superman? You're not helping them, you're doing this for a new world that you want to rule."

"That is where you are wrong, midget. People know that someone is punishing the criminals, therefore other people are to scared to rebel in case they die also. I am the God that gives this punishment, I am the justice of the new world, and there shall be no evil. That is how I help them, by protecting them. And even the cops know that they cannot stop me."

"I got that after five minutes into your speech, idiot. Now shut up and fetch me more cherries." Rukia ordered, tossing the empty bowl over to Ichigo.

"Light never had this problem with Ryuk," the orange haired teen grumbled.

"Oh, cry me a river, that was a manga you idiot."

_**Please review. PLEASE!**_


End file.
